dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JSA Classified Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Doctor Norton * * * * * * * * Alan Scott * Batgirl * Black Adam * Brain * Chemo * D.E.O. * Justice League of America * Monsieur Mallah * Phobia * The Presence * Ramsey Norton * Sandra Knight * Shazam * Superboy * Supergirl * Superman (Clark Kent) * Warp * Wildcat Locations: * ** *** Ace Chemical Processing Plant ** *** ** Bludhaven ** Manhattan ** Metropolis * Antimatter Universe ** Owlcave * Kandor * Phantom Zone Vehicles: * Power Girl's Items: * * | Notes = * Events from the Power Trip storyline tangentially lead into the upcoming Infinite Crisis event. * The Crime Syndicate of Amerika, Nightwing and Flamebird, and others that appear in this issue are actually just psychic manifestations created by the Psycho-Pirate. * Power Girl feels a connection to the Huntress because a part of her psyche recalls her friendship with the Pre-Crisis Huntress, Helena Wayne. Power Girl and the Huntress were both members of the bronze age Justice Society of America and reserve members of Infinity, Inc. Huntress died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and has been removed from modern continuity. Funeral services for her were held in the . * The original Flamebird and Nightwing were aliases used by the pre-Crisis versions of Superman and Jimmy Olsen during a special undercover mission to Kandor. * In this issue, Superman and Wonder Woman are futuristic versions of the current Superboy and Wonder Girl. Superboy is wearing a classic Kal-El Superboy costume in this issue. * First appearance of the Phantom Zone criminal known as Ursa. Originally, this character was exclusive to the continuity of the movie, Superman II. | Trivia = * On the cover for this issue, Power Girl is seen remarking, "...so, is this a Villains United thing, or an OMAC thing?" This is in reference to the Villains United six-issue limited series, and the OMAC Project six-issue limited series, both of which are lead-ins to the upcoming Infinite Crisis crossover event. On the second printing cover, the text is changed to jokingly reflect that the issue is a reprint. * Psycho-Pirate told Power Girl, "Worlds lived... worlds died... but you survived!" This is a reference to his famous quote in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12: "Worlds lived, worlds died. Nothing will ever be the same." | Recommended = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * JSA * Power Girl (Volume 1) * Power Girl (Volume 2) | Links = * JSA Classified series index at the Grand Comics Database * JSA Classified series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Power Girl article at Wikipedia * Power Girl biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Psycho Pirate article at Wikipedia * Psycho Pirate biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}